


Et puis nous avons commencé à nouveau

by Riverismyspiritanimal



Category: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith - Fandom, Mattex - Fandom, River Song/ Eleven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverismyspiritanimal/pseuds/Riverismyspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. Ok. This is an AU/ Crack fic. I've had it playing in my mind for quite so time now and I thought Hey! What the hell. So here it is now. Um. It starts with River and Eleven. OOH! The suspense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et puis nous avons commencé à nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. First fic I've ever written. Wish me luck! Had to do the end really fast becuase my mom told me to go to bed.

Sitting on their bed, River slowly exhaled a breathe. _Now why on_ earth- pfft. _Why in the Universe did he ask me to sit in here?_ She shook her head, curls playfully tapping her forehead, and laughed. _He's probably upset with my second-hand driving commentary._ Still giggling to her self, she stood up and walked over to the now dark door. She still liked Sexy better when she was full of life and bubbly; It really fitted the Doctor. Sighing, she placed a hand to the door and slowly stroaked it.

" Now I don't care if he's in a bad mood! It doesn't mean you should be too.", River gently whined. " Remember back to the first day we met? You showed me how to fly you and helped me save my parents, even though I didn't know that at the time." She stilled her hand on the door and closed her eyes leaning her forehead against it. "You will always be that Sexy in my mind." she stated softly.

Suddenly she heard the doctor yell, " River! You can come out now!" which was shortly followed by a loud crash and a loud grunt of pain.

River was laughing so hard she couldn't open the door the first couple of times she tried. She finally grasped the handle and ran out of the room toward the little child she called her husband.

"Now don't you dare say anything and help me up!", the Doctor yelled when she finally found him at the bottom of the stairs near the pool. He was only dressed in a towel and was still dripping wet from his apparent swim. River's eyebrow arched, while her lips twisted into a sinister smirk. A memory popped into her head.

-

_" How is he so fast?! I mean look at him! He's like the overlord of fast! Does he even breathe?" , the doctor yelled spasticlly while watching Micheal Phelps swim in the Olympics._

_" Well darling. I'm pretty sure it's the fact that he doesn't eat jammy-dodgers whenever he can get his hands on one", River laughed, fluffing her curls. Oh I love making him angry._

_The Doctor looked at her with the look of a new puppy being scolded then looked back at the screen, silent._

_" Now come on. You know I love you. You just can't be as fast as him sweetie". she said with a shrug and ran her hand up the Doctors arm trying to console him._

_He looked at River with a smug grin and took her head into his hands kissing her hungrily. His hands trailed all along her body making her quiver with delight. She broke the kiss with a smile._

_" He may be fast in the pool, but he's got nothing on your in bed darling", she said with a pat on his cheek._

_"OI!"_

_"Oh hush now. I'm only kidding."_

_" I guess I'll have to accept it." he said with a huff._

_"Also he wears those small speedos that barely cover his-"_

_" That's it! That's IT!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room ripping off his jacket and pants._

_" What? Wait. What's going on? ...Where are you going?", River yelled after him._

_She could barely hear him, but oh did she hear him " Clothes equals slow! No clothes equals fast! NO CLOTHES!"_

_-_

She started laughing at the doctor again and had to lean against the wall to keep her balance.

" RIVER! I said to not say anything!" he said with evident hurt as he pushed himself up from the floor. His left foot got caught on the inside of his towel causing him to fall again.

River sank to the floor laughing; her whole body shaking. She said with a hiccup," I didn't say anything dear".

The doctors face was red with embarassment. " River with you Please help me up?"

She finally took pity on him and went down the stairs with intentions to help him up. _Eh. Why not?_ , she thought. River walked right up to the doctor bent down so her face was next to his and she smiled. She took his right arm and started to pull him up when she put her plan into action. She got his body off the ground enough to rip off his towel and drop him back down.

The Doctor started spluttering and was trying to cover his parts.

" Oh It's not like I haven't seen _that_ before!" she said with a giggle and ran off.

The Doctor ran after River and yelled," River you better run! I'm coming!".

River laughed," I'd like to see you try!". She found her way to the console and looked around for a place to go. She smiled and quietly ran to the Tardis doors. She walked out and spun around to quietly shut the door. When she turned around she was met with a new place. _What happened to cardif?_ She started walking, wanting to explore. The doctor was brilliant, but she loved to look at everything and soak in her surrounding without the history of every rock they passed.

It quite dark here. Almost like it was about to cloud up, but not. When she looked up the sky was blue as can be. " Why isn't it light down here?". She felt into her jean jacket to find her flashlight. Luckily she never took it out. When she turned it on and slowly scoped the area she realized that they were still in Cardiff. " How?"

" River what did you press! We shouldn't be here!", she heard the doctor faintly behind her. _If he thinks I did it well. Mybe we should leave. Something isn't right._ She turned around and hoped she was walking the right way to find the Tardis. She was holding her hands out to make sure she didn't run into any buildings when she heard a noise behind her. River whipped around flahing her light everywhere and called out, " Who's there?". The answer she got back was not what she was expecting.

" Oh! Hello daughter dearest how are you? You should have told me you were coming! I could have put on some tea!", Amy Pond said excitedly.

 _Wait. She isn't supposed to be here. She. She's dead. Winter quay. All of it. This_ shouldn't be happening.

" What shouldn't be happening Melody?" Amy asked with a very motherly tone.

" Um. Mom! You. Um. How old are you?" River asked in a hurried tone. Maybe she's young Amy. Maybe she han't gone to New York yet.

Amy tilted her head and squinted her eyes. " Of course I've been to New York!".

 _Shit. I said that out loud._ " But how are you here mom? You should be dead!"

"Dead!? Wait! Why would I be dead? Your father and I went to that nice hotel Winter Quay for our anniversary! What are you talking about?" she asked incredulously.

River was about to answer back when the doctor yelled" RIVER! Come back here NOW! You shouldn't be out on your own! We don't know where we are! Gosh! Just say Something!" She rolled her eyes at him and yelled," In a minute! I'm busy!"

She could barely hear him say," With what?!". _He's going the wrong way. Ugh._ She was going to yell back when something caught her eye. She turned to see the doctor turning down the street. _Wait._ She dropped her flashlight.

"RIVER! Oh look at you! Haven't seen you in _ages!_ ". He ran and scooped her up and twirled her around like a new bride.

" Um. Hi Doctor. Wait. Ages? What's going on?" River was confused and couldn't understand what was going on. First her Mom and now a Doctor who hasn't seen her in "ages".

A strange beeping noise started and Amy and the Doctor ran away towards it without looking at her again. _What the hell is going on?_

River turned around and started running when she ran into something. _God damn building. I'm turning into the doctor_ , she thought while she held her head willing the throbing to go away.

"Wow. You say I'm a clutz." ,said a voice behind her.

She turned and looked up at her doctor. Relieved she stood up and hugged him.

"What happened?", he asked worriedly.

She told him about Amy and the other doctor and saw the color slowly draining from his face. He stood up ubruptly and said," We're leaving. NOW!" and pulled her with him.

"Wait doctor. Why is this so bad?" River asked.

"The tardis got attracted to this Doctors' Tardis and Woo! That is bad! We have to leave before-" he stopped talking with a gasp. The tardis was gone.

He spun around with his hands over his face. " NO! She isn't gone! No!" he said with anguish.

River swallowed and thought about how exactly to ask him what happened . He seemed to be very scared and upset. " Doctor.... Where has she gone?"

" River I. We don't have much time. My Tardis meshed itself with the other doctor's tardis." he said with a groan.

" But. Why can't we just go and "tear" them apart? It shouldn't be that hard."

" RIVER! You don't get it! That's. That's going to happen to me also. We will become one Doctor.". He turned away from her grabbing a fist full of hair and yelling.

She gasped and then heard a loud bang. Her head snapped to the side trying to see where it come from. _Stupid flashlight. I can't see a thing._

A bomb exploded right under them causing everything to go black.

-

Alex woke with a start. _What happened? Wait. We were filming. And then. Oh! that explosion. Well thank god I'm alive._ She looked around and could barely see anything.

"Karen? Matt? Are you guys all right?" she yelled. Surprisingly nothing hurt. She couldn't feel a scratch anywhere.

"uuunngggghhhhh. Five more minutes" came fro right next to her. She turned to see Matt laying on the ground. He wasn't hurt either. _Thank god!_

She lightly shook his arm and his eyes popped open. He sat up and looked around rigidly . When he saw Alex, his shoulders loosened alittle and he took her hand and squeezed it. " Do you know what happened?".

"No. The last thing I remember was an explosion. But that doesn't explain why we are by ourselves in an almost completely dark room. We should have at least be alittle sore or something." Alex said matter-of-factly.

Matt stood up taking Alex with him and they slowly inched to the side. " Hello? Is anyone there? Can you tell us where we are? Or what happened?", Matt bellowed.

There was silence.

And then a low, rich voice said," You are here because I put you here."

Silence.

Alex started shaking. " s-Steven! This. This isn't funny! I know you might be mad about that prank with the glue and your door, but this is scaring me!" Matt wrapped his hands around her waist trying to comfort her.

Silence.

" Turn on the lights! And talk to us like a man. Not a coward!" Matt yelled. He yelled over Alex's head.

To their surprise lights did come on. But what they saw made them wish they happened asked.

They were in the Tardis right next to the console. They broke away from each other to go walk around the console and see if it was everywhere. All around them they saw that explosion happening in slow motion without sound; like on a never-ending screen. They saw Karen screaming in pain. Crew members were being blown backwards. There was blood on everything, but the tardis was completely clean. _How is the tardis on that set also? They are in two completely different places,_ thought Alex. She covered her eyes not wanting to see anymore. She started sobbing and Matt walked over and held her.

" Turn off the lights. Please." Matt said.

Enough lights turned off so they could'nt see what was happening around them.

" Is that better?", the voice asked in a neutral tone.

" Yes, but who the _hell_ are you! And where are we?!" Matt asked in rage. He was shaking. From anger or fear she didn't know.

" You must choose. Either you two die and everyone else out there lives. Or. You both change into different people and everyone else lives. Choose. And choose wisely." the voice said.

Alex looked up at Matt. _Die and everyone else lives or. or change into a different person._ " Matt. I don't want to die, but if we turn into different people we might never see each other again." Tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"Alex. If we die, we _will_ never see each other again! I say we change that way we might be able to see each other again." He whispered solemnly. He began to tear too. He treid to hide them by looking away from Alex, but she say them. And she cried even harder.

" You have to choose now. Or I will choose for you!" the voice rang out.

Matt looked down at Alex and gave her a watery smile," We will meet again. I just hope in this other life I will be able to tell you I love you before It's too late." he chuckled softly looking at his shoes. When he looked up, Alex pulled his head down and kissed him with all her might. Their tears formed together and they started to disappear from their skin.

" I take it you have chosen your fate. Now. Say goodbye. And make it quick."

Alex broke the kiss when the voice rang out again. Slowly a wind came down from the ceiling whipping her hair into Matt's face. He clung to her. His hand crept up her arm causing her to look away from the wind. She watched him with dark eyes as he brought it up to her chin. 

" I love you." matt said quietly.

"I love you too." Alex said as she crashed her lips upon his. They deepened the kiss making Alex moan. 

She felt him slowly pull away. Her eyes fluttered open to see him fading away. He was saying something she couldn't hear. 

Again the darkness was thrust upon her.


End file.
